Do You Believe in Magic
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Marceline is an aspiring magician and Bonnibel can't remember the last time she found wonder in magic. Is it just cheep tricks or is some magic deeper? [AU, Bubbline]
1. Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Been in a writer's block for, You Don't See & I Won't Say. And so, decided to start something new to get the ideas flowing. Hope it works. Expandable Oneshot .

* * *

_Bonnibel, your father and I are having guests. Would you be a dear and come home over your break?_

"Of course." Had come her sweetest reply.

This was how it was.

Bonnibel was used to these sorts of messages already. Being called home for a party was a nice way of her parents asking her to babysit, in this case, a super distracted and hyper young boy named Finn. He was the youngest of two sons of the Dogzone family.

"Bonni~" The 10 year old came rushing at the woman as soon as she entered the door.

She smiled down at him as he hugged her waist, "Hello Finn, it's been a while."

"Hello Bubblecake." Her father greeted, giving her another hug, "How was the drive?"

"Good" It was always good, "Sorry for being late, I had to talk with a professor about-"

Her words were cut off, "Don't even start, you need to do your work, nothing else comes first."

"I know." He had been saying the same thing ever since she could remember.

Finn, still attached to the taller woman's waist, began to grow tired of listening to the two adults, "You wanna do something fun?" He asked. "I feel like going on an adventure."

Bonnibel had come to learn that Finn's idea of adventure often lead to annoying the family's old cat Peppermint.

"Soon."She smiled, holding up the bag to make point, "Just let me put my stuff away first."

Finn let her go.

"Let me help you." Her father asked, concerned.

Bonnibel stubbornly refused, "I'm alright you know."

"I know."

There was a silence and Bonnibel wished more than anything for nothing more to be said on the matter.

Luckily there wasn't, "I got two free tickets from work today."

"Oh? For what?"

"Nothing special, just some young Magician."

Bonnibel's face fell and with a quick look at her father she entered the familiar bedroom.

"What? You used to love magic." He informed her.

"Maybe then, but not now." She clarified, placing her bag down.

"Finn will enjoy it." He pressed on, "And old Pep will have some peace and quiet."

How could she deny Finn the fun, not to mention the poor old cat would be spared, "Alright."

She noticed her father smile almost triumphantly.

As they came out of the door, they were met by the young adventurer, "I'd love what?" Or maybe he was pretending to be a spy now.

"Want to go see a magic show with Bonnibel?" Her father asked.

"YA!" Finn began to jump with joy, "Mathematical!"

'See' Her fathers eyes seemed to say.

"Alight." Bonnibel had given in and she turning to Finn, "Ready to see some Magic?"

* * *

Finn shifted in his seat, kicking his legs back and forth.

"I can see the stage!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. These are really good seats." Bonnibel looked around. There was hardly anyone in the auditorium, no wonder they had gotten seats not to mention seats as good as they were.

Suddenly she felt Finn's hand cover hers on the arm rest. Finding it cute she smiled but moved her hand away to her lap.

She was just about to ask him if everything was alright when the lights dimmed.

"Woo." Finn whispered to himself, distracted by this new turn.

"And now introducing, Marceline the Magic Queen." An deep voice announced.

The sparse audience clapped as this 'Magic Queen' walked out onto the stage. She was dressed in black leathers, her long hair flipped over to one side, exposing her half shaven head.

Bonnibel's eyes went wide. There was something about this girl, her face, movements and voice as she welcomed everyone.

"The magician first appearing isn't a trick Bonni." Finn joked, as he saw the older girl's expression. "You're supposed to wait for a trick to make that face."

Pouting Bonnibel responded by ruffled his blond hair a little. The younger boy covered his mouth to stifle a giggle.

* * *

Marceline the 'Magic Queen' was surely meant to be a sarcastic name, by the end of the show Bonnibel was sure.

Not that her tricks weren't good, they had all been preformed skillfully.

It's just they had had been done.

Bonnibel had spent the entire show mentally solving each riddle set before her. Even so, she found it impossible to not clap each time one was completed and a confident little smirk played across the magic user's lips.

Trick after trick, time seemed to go by, going faster that old Miss Truck's delicious apple pies at a party.

And like that, the show was over and the curtains closed with one last bow.

"How did she do it?"Finn asked when the lights rose.

"Who knows." Bonnibel played along.

"Do you think she would teach me?

"Maybe."

Finn perked up as he followed his companion out the theater doors and eventually to the parking lot.

It had already gotten dark, snow had freshly fallen and was reflecting light everywhere, making it look lighter outside than time would normally allow.

Finn opened his mouth in a loud yawn.

"You sleepy?" Bonnibel asked kindly.

With an obvious lie, Finn responded, "Never!" He tried his best to look alert.

"Alright, silly boy."

As they reach the car a figure came into view, "hey hey hey~"

"Who are you?" Finn was awake, jumping into action and in front of Bonni to protect her.

"I" The bigger and much older man paid him no mind. "Am the Ice Wizard!" He cried out

"The what?" Bonnibel asked flatly.

"Ice Wizard…a wizard of the Ice, Princess." He confirmed. Picking some snow off the ground and throwing it above his head, "Behold my power, "

Bonnibel nodded slowly, "That's… great." Trying her best to make him happy so he would go away.

Unfortunately Finn didn't get it, "That's not real magic." He spoke frankly.

Old man looked down at young boy, "No real. Not real?" He sounded more shocked than angry at the accusation that his display could be taken as anything but magic. "Must me the TV and all that fancy electronic jazz you kids have no a days, it ruins real magic."

"But-" Finn tried.

Bonnibel covered his mouth, "Finn, we should get going right? Say bye now."

"Do you really think my tricks are great?" The old man asked the elder of the two.

"Yes." Bonnibel assured as she looked in her bag for the car keys.

She did not see the running hug coming toward her, "Marry me."

"Simon!"

The hug never reached her, as the sound of the scolding voice stopped the old man cold.

Bonnibel turned to Finn and found that he was smiling from ear to ear, "Magic Queen!" He called.

Looking in the direction of the young boy's attention, Bonnibel saw that it was indeed the magician form earlier.

"I'm Finn, just a normal human boy. Please teach me magic!" He introduced all at once.

Bonnibel shook her head. There was no way-

"I would be happy to."

Stunned, Bonnibel's eyes met deep brown ones. And she felt her mind race with blank unreadable thoughts.

"Marcy." The old man named Simon whined, "You can't do that. You're still under my wing."

"You." Marceline started, "I told you to wait inside and here you are." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck like a mother would a child.

"I know" Simon looked to the snow covered ground.

"I know, you know." Marceline sighed, turning to Bonnibel, "Are you alright?"

Up close, in the snow Bonnibel found that the other girl's skin almost glowed. Alluringly eyes glinting in the light, like a vampire trying to draw someone into a meal.

"I'm fine."

"Just fine?" Marceline asked as though she was digging for something. A response that Bonnibel didn't know she had hidden and so she nodded.

"Cute kid." The magician jerked her head toward Finn, "He your son?" Her tone became unreadable.

Unsure why she felt so defensive, Bonnibel spat, "No. I'm watching him tonight, family friend."

"I see." The black haired woman shifted.

"You talking about me?" Finn spoke up, he didn't like to be left out.

"Yep." Marceline didn't hide, "You said you wanted to learn magic right?"

"Rhombus!"

"Rhombus?" Marceline questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He used math terms when he's excited." Bonnibel whispered.

The magician giggle, "Oh. We then, Pi!" She tried.

"Pie is a food!" Finn laughed at the perceived failed attempt.

Marceline laughed with him but for a very different reason.

"Anyway, maybe if Bonnibel here doesn't mind, I can teach you some tonight even over ice cream." Her head tilted to the side sweetly, "My treat, as an apology for Simon bothering you?"

"I didn't bother them." Simon could be heard whispering.

But that was of no concern. Bonnibel froze, had this woman known her name? That couldn't be. Surely, Finn must have mentioned it.

"Sure." was her reply. After all, Finn seemed happy about it after all and Marceline seemed … nice.

* * *

"And then-" Marceline suddenly took a large bite of her red water ice, "It's gone!"

Bonnibel watched across the table as Finn laughed and pushed the other woman's arm, "Noooo, for real. Do magic for real!"

"It was real." Marcy played dumb, "See I can even bring it back."

"No" Finn covered his face, shaking with a fit of giggles, "Gross." He knew she was joking. But it was just too much fun.

They both laughed.

A whisper came from beside Bonnibel, "She's pretty good." She turned toward the old man sitting next to her. Simon had come along naturally.

It was then Bonnibel was sure she had lost her mind. Why was she in the mall at 9:30, eating ice cream in winter with people she didn't know? On top of this she had been given the responsibility of babysitting Finn and keeping him safe. Was this really right?

"Princess"

Bonnibel looked up, giving a look to the woman who had called her.

"Oh, sour is the sweet princess." Marceline teased at the look she was being given.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Why do you keep answering to it?"

"Hmph." The 'princess' crossed her arms, "I don't know."

Taking a more serious tone, Marceline asked, "So you're not having fun?"

"No."

"She is!" Finn chimed in, "Bonni loves sweets, she eats them all the time! There's no way she's not enjoying them now."

"And Ice cream is her favorite right she even puts it in coffee." Marceline added matter of fact. "You still eat sweets when you're stressed too?"

Their eyes met and now Bonnibel was sure this was not a coincidence. "How?" She asked.

Thinking she was talking about the 'trick', Marceline answered, "Magic"

Bonnibel shook her head' no', "Are you following me?" She was only half serious.

"NO!" Marceline stood, her face looked frantic and a bit hurt, "I haven't seen you in years, actually. You really don't remember me?"

Bonnibel looked down, unable to look into those eyes anymore. They were hurt. And unfortunately she could not ease that hurt.

"Mind reading?"Bonnibel tried.

Marceline smiled bitterly, "Now you think it's magic when it's reality, figures. I guess we were sort of on different wave lengths."

"psst" The Ice Wizard got Finn's attention, who had been looking back and forth between the girls.

"Ya?"

"You want me to teach you magic, Gunter?" He asked.

"My names Finn."

"That's what I said Gunter."

Finn could not understand why the old man couldn't remember something as simple as his name. Who was Gunter anyway?

Bonnibel was confused, "So we've met before?"

"I know we never really- whatever, that was only 3 years ago anyway." Marceline seemed lost in trying to figure out Bonnibel's game. But one last look at the mirrored expression and she understood, "You're not playing with me, are you, you really don't remember."

Bonnibel nodded, it was the truth. And though she didn't remember her, Bonnibel was coming to find that the eyes that drew her so made her feel both happy and sad simultaneously. Why? Her mind that had once raced blankly was now fragmented with only these two emotions to tie them together.

"I'm thirsty." Finn spoke up, snapping Bonnibel back to the world she did remember.

"You want some water?" She asked.

"Yes please."

"Alright stay here, I'll be right back."

Finn nodded and watched the woman go off on her mission. He had been successful in distracting her.

Marceline rubbed her eyes. There were no tears as they had been used up long ago.

"Sorry she doesn't remember you." Finn apologized, "Were you good friends?"

"I guess that's what we were." Marceline admitted, adding with a sad nostalgia, "Though I'm not even sure we were even friends in the end."

"Oh." Finn didn't understand, yet knew enough not to press her further, "Don't worry, she didn't remember me for a while either." He tried to comfort.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked, taken off guard.

"Well it was about, 3 years ago." Finn tried to remember, "She had an accident I think."

Marceline grew worried, "What kind? When?"

"No one would tell me, they said I was too young." He seemed upset, at being deemed unfit for the information, "She was in the hospital for a while though I remember."

Marceline bit her nail.

"Aaahhhhh!~" Finn let out a high cry and Marceline jumped. Bonnibel had come back and put the cold water bottle on the young boy's cheek.

She giggled at the reaction, "I checked the time when I was getting your water. We should probably head back."

"Awww" Finn sulked.

Turning to Marceline, "It was nice of you to take us out like this." Bonnibel said honestly. "Did you say thank you Finn?" She reminded.

"Thank You." He repeated the words robotically.

"No worries, little man." She held out her fist and he bumped it happily. "Thank you too." She added.

"Bye Ice Wizard." Bonnibel waved at the old man who was happy to be receiving some attention and proper use of his title.

Finn got up and Marceline followed.

"Can we hang out with them again?" Finn asked as he put on his coat.

Bonnibel looked to Marceline who seemed just as shocked.

"I don't know, I –"

Bonnibel's excuse caught in her throat and though she felt magical brown eyes looking toward her, she refused to meet their gaze.

"Please~" The little boy begged with hopeful eyes.

"Ya, please." Simon chimed in, as a reminder he was still part of the group, "What are we asking for again?" He wondered out loud.

Finally Bonnibel looked to Marceline, as if to ask what she should do.

Marceline, being ever so helpful, shrugged in response.

But said, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Without thinking Bonnibel replied, "The whole week I have break."

"I just asked for tomorrow." Marceline smirked.

Bonnibel blushed slightly, "Right."

The two girls seemed to be slowly making plans of their own and the best part was Marceline seemed to be happier than before. Watching this, Finn felt like a knight who had just saved the damsel in distress. He hoped Bonnibel would soon remember Marceline. Perhaps things had not been as bad between them as Marceline had thought they were.

Finn overheard a single question between the two, "I never asked, do you believe in magic?" Marceline questioned with a grin.

* * *

"Welcome back. Did you get the text?" Bonnibel's father greeted her at the door.

"Yep, Already dropped Finn off at his house." She responded as she took off her boots, "Sorry we were late." It was becoming a habit with her it seemed.

"So how was the show?" He asked.

Bonnibel thought it over briefly, "Unexpectedly good"

"Really?" Her father was surprised, "You said you didn't like magic."

"Maybe it's only some magic I believe in."


	2. You have the wrong girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: slightly more hopeful end to the one-shot (making it a 2 shot :D )

Happy New Year!~

* * *

In the days that past, Bonnibel had begun to wonder a few things. The girl had always been prone to wondering, but this was different. Distracting her from the things she should be wondering about.

Though the semester had ended and there was little to be done, she still studiously read on for the next month's courses. As always.

But something had changed and she was sure it was-

The black text in her books would run together in the night, creating long strands of raven hair. Though there was no face attached, she knew who the locks belonged to.

As her hand wrote down notes on the sides of the page her mind would begin to wander. She found herself absentmindedly, as though her hands were guided by magic, begin to spell out the name-

'Abadeer'.

If both these things were to happen in isolated instances she would have not taken heed of it. However this was becoming a daily occurrence and the more the days passed the feeling began to intensify.

All on their own.

And Bonnibel knew she had also begun to developing feelings … all on her own.

With a frustrated groan the woman, uncharacteristically, pushed her book aside. Leaning back and falling onto her pillow with a dull thump.

"Sweets?" Came her father's voice as he entered, a delayed unnecessary knock came as he entered.

Bonnibel sat up again, "Good night, father."

"Good morning." He corrected.

She looked over at her bedside clock to find it was indeed morning, technically, as it had just barely passed midnight.

"Mother's asleep." Bonnibel assumed.

"She goes to sleep early."

"I know." The young adult replied. She winced a bit as she heard a bitterness lace her words, a tone she had not meant, "I mean, I remember that a little."

Not having taken her words to heart, the older man walked over to the pink covered bed, sitting down on the corner as he had done since she was a child. Not that she remembered. He looked down at the used old text book that had been pushed away.

"Abadeer- " He read out.

With a gasp, Bonnibel shut the book, "I was, uh, doodling and it seemed … it just happened."

"You don't have to hide it." Her father's eyes seemed to chuckle though his tone reminded ever serious. "I know Miss. Abadeer well." He nodded to himself as if recalling a distant memory. "Marceline Abadeer."

"Marceline?!"

When the outburst came, Bonnibel's father almost jumped, "Yes, surly the magician you went to see said her first name at some point."

Bonnibel shook her head, she felt her mind spin along with it as her heart raced, "I hadn't a clue they were one in the same! The name just felt so-" She paused, not wanting to remember what the name made her feel.

"Ah" The older man's eyes went a bit wide and he stood up slowly, as though he had said too much.

"Wait." Bonnibel called out to him, "Marceline-"

She swallowed as she watched her father intently, "She was a friend, right?"

Her father paused, looking at his daughter. Never in his life would he have dreamed he would have to remind her of the one person he had seen her look happiest around. The one person he had already approved in his head as a suitable match for his only daughter.

But was it his place to say?

"What did she tell you?" He asked her, pressed her, hoping all the while Marceline had been more brave then he.

Bonnibel thought, "I think she said we were friends, but she seemed unsure… as though we shouldn't have been."

The corners of the old face rose unnoticeable to the pondering youth, "Then perhaps that's what you were. But now, more or less seems like it would be the next logical question."

"What?"

"If she was unsure of your friendship, is it because you were more or nothing at all to each other." He paused to let it sink in, "You're smart and have already remembered so much." Leaning forward he rubbed her hair, something Bonnibel herself would do to the younger Finn, "You'll remember this soon too, I'm sure of it.

Her father left to exit the door but left one last message, "And if you can't figure it out on your own, you could always talk with her again to find out."

* * *

"Marcy …Hey, Marcy?"

"Yes Simon?"

"Don't worry, that Princess girl will call."

Marceline walked around their small cold apartment, "You know she's not a real princess, right?" She informed the old man once again, completely disregarding the message in his words.

"But she smells like one, all nice and sweet-" He became lost in his little fantasy.

Growing frustrated, Marceline tried to snap him out of the daze, "How do you know she will call, hm?" She questioned.

Simon shrugged, "How could she not, you gave her the house number for when she's in town and well-" Marceline had been nodding along with him, until. "How can she resist all this charm~"

The dark haired magician stopped nodding, "Wait what?" Looking over at the white haired old man to find him motioning to his old blue bathrobed body.

"She's not going to call." Marceline stated, deadpan, "There's no-"

'Ring Ring Ring' The front door cried, intent on proving her wrong.

"Pizzzzza's here, oh ya." The old man cheered, getting up with an 'oof' to answer the door. All the way talking to himself about just how much Gunter, his imaginary friend, will love the warm pizza in her preggo belly.

Marceline shook her head, walking into the kitchen to begin setting the table.

"Marceline!" The elder ordered, "Set the table for one more!"

Marceline sighed, "Simon how many times do I have to tell you the delivery guys don't want to stay for-" But turning around she found it was definitely not the delivery guy, "-Pizza." She finished weakly.

"Hi." Bonnibel waved nervously, "Sorry, the Ice Wiz- I mean, Simon let me in."

Marceline tried to respond but nothing came, only her mouth open and closing like a fish out of water and her hands trying to convey what her lips were obviously having trouble forming.

"It is a bad time?" Bonnibel assumed. She turned, pointing at the way she had come, "I can go."

"Why did you- How did you get here!" All of a sudden it hit, stopping both girls in their tracks, "I mean not that you aren't welcome, it's just … do you remember?" She finished hopefully.

Seeing hurt and worry cross those features yet again, Bonnibel regretfully replied, "No, I actually looked up your name and found your address in one of my old address books." She had decided to leave out the fact that there were also a sickening number of hearts around her information.

Marceline was slowly coming over the shock, "I see, makes sense." She nodded, continuing the set the table. "Can I get you anything? We're having Pizza soon if you want to stay." She looked over her shoulder, "I can only assume you're here for a reason, instead of just calling."

Bonnibel nodded as she watched the other girl set some paper plates on the table. "Marceline, do you still love me?" She asked without warning.

"Pizza's here!" Ice King paused as he entered the scene. The two obviously not in the mood for pizza at the moment, "I'll just go in there." He pointed to the front room, completely unnoticed by the two.

"What?" Marceline laughed it off.

"I hope you don't." Bonnibel shifted nervously, there was only one explanation she could think of for not remembering the woman before her, "I think the reason I can't remember you in the slightest, despite us obviously being close, is that when I had lost my memories somehow I –"

"You don't have to say It-" Marceline's voice was soft and quietly begging, she knew.

"I had come to hate you…"

Marceline smiled weakly, turning her head to face the table.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Yes it's true the last we spoke we fought and then you never- well you lost your memory."

Bonnibel nodded.

Marceline continued, "But how you felt about me during that time, I don't know and will probably never know. If you think you hated me then, well, that's the answer." It was as simple as that, yet just as hard to say and hear.

"What were we… before-" Bonnibel motioned with her hands in hopes of conveying 'the past'.

Marceline fumbled with her words, "Do you really want to know, care to know? I think it's best if you didn't-"

"I need to know."Bonnibel assured her, "I'm- it's been on my mind now for a while." She felt herself blushed a little, "Not that I don't already have an idea."

"We were _sort of _dating."

"Sort of?"

"It was really complicated." Marceline assured her.

Eyes locked, Bonnibel could feel as though she was reliving a memory she couldn't understand, just seeing those eyes and nothing else.

Marceline was the first to break the silence, walking passed her to call for Simon, "If that's all you came for, I'm glad you got your answer."

To Marceline, the girl she used to care for, the one who had broken her heart had just come back with the same message. It should have brought closer but ended up opening up more old wounds then it healed.

"But it wasn't what I came to ask!" Bonnibel hurriedly called to her.

Marceline slowly turned around, emotionally drained from the unpleasant reminders, "What was it then?" She asked, a tired edge in her voice, as though she was hurrying the girl along so she could finally put her unease to rest.

"Well." She started timidly, "You never answered my question, do you still love me?"

Marceline turn to leave but was stopped by baby pink hands. She turned around to face the owner of those hands, "Please."

"It's been 3 years." Marceline gave in.

"A long time."

"3 years of knowing you probably hated me and would never see me again."

"That sounds like it would be painful."

"It still is."

Marceline cursed her eyes as they glossed over with a yet spilt wave of tears. She looked upward to keep them in her eyes, and thankfully they obeyed, "That all?" She inquired as Bonnibel let go of her arm.

"I hope not."

Marceline gave her a look, wondering what this girl could possibly ask of her next.

"It's seems a little unfair to you but do you think we could start over?"

"What?"

"I don't know about the 'me then', really, I don't remember her." Bonnibel explained, "But I know the 'me now' and somehow I really want to be close to you."

Marceline didn't say anything.

"Can we go out somewhere together sometime?"

"You guys ready yet the Pizza's getting cold." Simon peeked his head in to find the two still engrossed in each other, "Oh nope, going back in the den." He retreated, dejectedly grumbling to himself, with Pizza in hand.

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes."


End file.
